<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Dance by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574059">Let's Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sapphire celebrate their marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'song inspired'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon Sapphi!" Ruby grabbed Sapphire's hand and tugged. "This song is great!"</p>
<p>Laughing, Sapphire let Ruby drag her onto the dance floor. "It's better with you."</p>
<p>"Sappy Sapphi," Ruby replied, taking her hands to spin them around the dance floor.</p>
<p>Sapphire only giggled, holding tight to Ruby's hands. "You're making me blush."</p>
<p>"Is that such a bad thing?" Ruby asked with a sly smile.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Sapphire moved closer when the song changed to something slower and sweeter. "Not at all."</p>
<p>"Good." Grinning, Ruby slipped her arms around Sapphire's waist. "I love you, Sapphi."</p>
<p>"I love you, too, Ruby." Sapphire looped her arms around Ruby's neck.</p>
<p>Rubby pressed her forehead against Sapphire's, humming along to the music. "Happy anniversary, Sapphi."</p>
<p>"Happy anniversary, Ruby." Sapphire kissed Ruby, sweet and happy.</p>
<p>Ruby kissed her back, just as sweet and happy. In a flash of light, Garnet stood by herself in the middle of the dance floor, her arms wrapped around herself. "Happy anniversary, Garnet."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Steven." Garnet smiled and hugged him. "This was a great idea."</p>
<p>He laughed, hugging her back. "I'm glad you're still so happy."</p>
<p>"You helped me--us find it," Garnet reminded him. Inside her mind, Ruby and Sapphire held each other in a happy, contented embrace. They still fought sometimes, but something about being married helped them reconcile when they did. All thanks to Steven's idea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>